halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: The Master Chief Collection
TMCC Page Content Should the Collection's page feature information on everything in the collection, like the ones for other games do, or would that be too much, and should we just have links to the pages of Halo 1, 2, 3 and 4 where it is all explained anyway? Also, that multiplayer maps table should be put back, albeit sorted into 3 or 4 columns for length's sake. 15:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) : I don't see why. All of the information on the available maps will be on their respective articles (or category pages). Why should duplicate info exist? And what other info should we duplicate? : -- Vektor0 (talk) 03:11, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: I mean like the 'Features' table with all the weapons, enemies, places etc. Should TMCC have one of those? ::: 16:54, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: I don't think so; it's a collection of games, not a game in itself. Neither the Halo Origins Bundle or the Halo Triple Pack have those sections. I would think that this article should contain info specific and unique to the MCC. :::: I would like to reorganize the article the article some more, but because we have so little specific info, it might be better to wait until Gamescom. :::: -- Vektor0 (talk) 17:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Agreed. Although, we could have it in a spoiler... :::::: 17:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Preorders Can someone put a list of preorder bonuses for the game? It would be very helpful. KhevaKins (talk) 00:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : Currently, all four that we know of are listed in the gallery. More have yet to be revealed. : -- Vektor0 (talk) 00:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC) $59.99? Why is the collection worth so much? Most of the content in the collection is simply being rereleased and most people wouldn't pay the same price they would have when the unchanged content was $59.99 (with the exception of Halo Combat Evolved: Anniversary, which was $39.99). The spy1 (talk) 00:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC) : Considering £40 ($60) is the usual price of games on the next generation, that is an extremely good price. Also, Halo 2 Anniversary is included which contains a lot of new content, and every game in it has been bumped up to 60FPS, 1080p with dedicated servers and all of them have recieved new lighting upgrades. It is essentially 8 games in one (Halo CE, Halo PC, Halo CEA, Halo 2, Halo 2 Vista, H2A, Halo 3 and Halo 4), and considering you're getting it for the price of a single game, that is a brilliant price. : 11:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) : $59.99 is not really a good price since the only new content are the skulls, Halo 2: Anniversary, Halo 5 related content, and the multiplayer. Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary was the first time that the original Halo game was actually brought to Xbox 360 and wasn't $59.99. Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD ReMIX is similar but won't cost that much money, so placing this price, and making Halo 2: Anniversary unavailable either seprately, or on Xbox 360 (and considering Xbox One's bad reputation at the moment) will simiply make more Halo fans that don't want, or can't afford an Xbox One even more mad (especially since Microsoft said that they would continue to support the 360 until at least 2016). Unless Microsoft places the game (along with Halo 5) on Xbox 360, a lot of Halo fans won't buy it, making Xbox One's reputation with the Halo community worse. The spy1 (talk) 01:56, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, let's look at what all of the games would cost separately: ::*Halo: Combat Evolved - $26 new ::*Halo 2 - $20 new ::*Halo 3 - $10 new ::*Halo 4 - $12 new ::Total price: $68. There's also DLC: ::*Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack: $20 ::*Blastacular pack: $4 ::*Heroic Map Pack - $0 ::*Legendary Map Pack - $2 ::*Mythic Map Pack - $5 ::*Mythic II Map Pack - $10 ::*War Games Map Pass - $25 ::*Champions Bundle - $10 ::Total price: $76. Including the games themselves, that's a grand total of $144 to purchase each of the products separately. And that's not even including the visual updates to 1080p 60fps, the unified menu, the entirely redone graphics, sound, and cinematics for the Halo 2: Anniversary Campaign, and the six reimagined maps and modified engine for the Halo 2: Anniversary multiplayer. And you don't think it's a good deal, eh? ::And why are you surprised at the Xbox One exclusivity? Every Halo game ever released has been exclusive to the current-gen Xbox console. Moreover, the MCC would not be possible with the 360. 360 DVDs are too small to have all games on one disc, the 360 couldn't handle the updated graphics of each game, and all four games are already playable on the 360 (the 360 is backwards-compatible with CE and H2). If the MCC was released for the 360, then it would have to be scaled back so much that it wouldn't be any different from just playing the original games. Come on now; did you think that you could hold onto the 360 forever? -- Vektor0 (talk) 03:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :::The Xbox One is not considered a current-gen console curently because its too far early in the console's life cycle. Microsoft is only making the collection an Xbox One exclusive because a lot of Halo fans hate their new console because the Halo fans can't play the 360 versions of the games and because they think it will help them gain the thousands of dollars lost because a large number Halo fans made the smart choice and didn't spend $500 on a console that had a fair change of having problems (even more than what the PS4 had), most of which may have not been fixed yet. The spy1 (talk) 17:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::By the time the MCC launches, the Xbox One will be a year old. That's plenty of time for it to be considered current-gen and for the launch problems to have been ironed out. ::::If you would like to continue discussing this, please create a blog or forum discussion post. Voicing personal opinions is not what article talk pages are for. -- Vektor0 (talk) 17:45, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Armor Customization It's worth noting under the multiplayer section (or wherever it is relevant) that the Collection's multiplayer does include armor customization for each multiplayer engine, but the customizations have been severely downgraded. In the original Halo 3 and Halo 4, you were able to mix and match different armor parts to create your own unique suit. In the Collection, you are limited to full body armor sets. No mixing. So now you have to wear a full body suit of Mark VI, or CQB, or whatever you choose. But it's all one set. I'd add this myself, but I'm not very good at editing wiki pages and I don't know how to add a source for this information. 18:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC)